


I Could Be Everything You're Looking For Tonight

by fightthegiants



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Blow Jobs, Breathplay, Dom/sub, Dominance, Face Slapping, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Restraints, Riding Crop, Rimming, Slapping, Sub!Niall, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism, dom!Louis, spitting, sub!Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-23
Updated: 2013-03-23
Packaged: 2017-12-06 06:23:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/732437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fightthegiants/pseuds/fightthegiants
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Touch me in ways that I’ve never felt before,<br/>My eyes have turned black with lust,<br/>With the intention of darker pleasures.”</p><p>They were like predators, circling him on the baron plains of the open stage. They eyed him from head to toe and he was sure he saw one of them lick their lips. Probably running through all the ways they would devour him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Could Be Everything You're Looking For Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Saw [this photo](http://media.tumblr.com/48d0858257707a5e2b3e715d6dcc89a0/tumblr_inline_mk2yqmENnP1qz4rgp.png) on Twitter the other day and Nourry threesome, D/s, possession thoughts flooded my brain. Naturally. So here’s a little summin summin that tumbled out of my perverted brain.
> 
> None of this is true and I don't own these three sexy idiots and I'm not profitting from this work of kink etc.
> 
> This is my first post on AO3 so hopefully someone reads and/or enjoys this!

Niall stood surveying the crowd, bouncing on his heels in time to the solid thump of the kick drum. He smiled out at the sea of faces, taking in the moment. His heart was frantic under his ribs, adrenaline coursing through him. His senses were high, every nerve ending in him prickling up to his skin. He was clammy and his cheeks were flushed, he imagined he was all rosey-faced.  
  
 _Probably like when I’m getting fucked._  
  
Niall shook his head and tried to rid his mind of the thought because here, on stage, was not the place to be getting all worked up. Finally shaken from his reverie, Niall picked up the on-stage conversation. Louis was telling an elaborate tale of how he once tried to cut his sister’s hair with a pair of kitchen scissors. Niall sniggered as he watched Louis flounce around the stage mimicking the way his mother had chastised him after said hair cutting incident. Louis finished up and allowed Liam and Zayn to take over the between-song-banter as he slinked his way over to Niall, tugging Harry’s shirt on the way. Harry turned, sensing Louis was up to something.  
Niall’s curiosity pricked as he watched Louis getting closer, his hips swaying in that way they tended to when he was after something. Louis crowded in on Niall’s left side and smiled at him, wide and brilliant white. Niall cocked an eyebrow in return. Before he could coax anything from Louis, Harry was pressed to his right side. Harry’s arm found its way around his waist, sitting just a little too low with his little finger brushing the top of Niall’s bum cheek.  
  
Niall tensed under the intense presence of Louis-and-Harry and looked back and forth between them. Louis just smirked impishly before sauntering a few feet away before turning and swapping sides with Harry, all the while eyeing Niall. Harry took his cue and switched to Niall’s other side. Niall’s head swam as he watched them pacing, they were everywhere and under his skin and too much and not enough all at once. They were like predators, circling him on the baron plains of the open stage. They eyed him from head to toe and he was sure he saw one of them lick their lips. Probably running through all the ways they would devour him.  
  
Louis reached up boldly and pushed Niall’s flimsy vest away from his skin and tweaked his nipple. Niall jumped and made a sound that was altogether not manly, swinging his head towards Louis. Suddenly, Harry was at Niall’s ear on the other side of him.  
  
“We want you so bad.” He growled against his ear.  
  
Niall swallowed thickly and all he could do was nod. He could feel Louis’ eyes boring into the back of his skull as his eyes were locked with Harry’s. Thin fingers took Niall’s chin and turned his face and then Louis was at his other ear.  
  
“We’re going to see to it that you can’t walk straight tomorrow.” Louis uttered, his warm breath making Niall’s skin tingle with anticipation.  
  
And as quickly as they’d both slinked over they were gone, leaving Niall decidedly more red-faced than any exertion on the stage could.  
  
After the show with the buzz of adrenaline still in their veins, the three of them all climbed into the same car to head back to the hotel. Louis pulled Harry into the back seat and ordered Niall to sit in the seat in front of them.  
  
“Stay facing the front. You’re not seeing anything until we get back.” Louis demanded sternly. Niall did as he was told and sat facing the back of the driver’s seat, trying to focus on the traffic lights and pedestrians and anything else other than the sounds from the back seat. He could hear wet lips and tongues clashing and Harry whimpering as Louis’ teeth sank into his collar bone.  
  
“You want to tell Niall how good that feels, Harry?” Louis uttered; his voice gravelly with arousal. Harry whimpered again quietly before finding his voice.  
“Feels amazing Lou, you’re amazing.”  
  
“Want to tell Niall what exactly I’m doing to you?”  
  
There was a smile in Louis’ voice now and Harry’s breath caught. Niall imagined Harry’s plump, pink bottom lip clenched between his teeth as Lou’s hand palmed his cock through his jeans.  
  
“Biting… and, an- oh shit Louis!”  
  
“Tell him Harry.”  
  
“Louis is- He’s biting my collarbone while he palms me and I’m hard- so hard for you Niall.”  
  
Niall gulped, feeling his own cock pressing dangerously against his joggers.  
  
“Good boy.” Louis whispered. “Niall, you hard?”  
  
“Mhmm.”  
  
“I can’t hear you. Speak up, slag.”  
  
“Yes Louis, god, I’m so hard.” Niall was panting, his accent even thicker through his arousal.  
  
“Good, that’s how you’re going to stay until we’re back. Now, I’m going to suck Harry off and you’re going to sit there and listen like a good boy. No touching, okay?”  
  
“Yeah, Lou.” He whimpered, closing his eyes tight and trying not to think about how desperately he needed friction. The sound of Harry’s zip being pulled down and the rustling of fabric as Louis pulled his jeans and boxers down just enough filled the car. Every minute sound was amplified to Niall, his hearing extra sensitive to everything that he wished he was getting. Harry’s pretty mouth was filling the heavy air with expletives as Louis worked his magic, reaching up and over the seat to clench a handful of Niall’s hair in his fist. Niall hissed at the stinging in his scalp but relished at the ability to feel Louis’ rhythm as he bobbed his head on Harry’s cock.  
  
The obscene noises of Louis’ slick mouth on Harry were travelling straight to Niall’s groin and he dug his fingers into the pads of the seats on either side of him. He was revelling in the tugging of his hair, the pain giving him something to focus on other than how his neglected cock was already beginning to leak against the material of his joggers, leaving a dark grey stain.  
  
As the car began to slow, Louis pulled off Harry’s cock with a slight cough and sat back on his heels. He swiped the back of his hand across his mouth filthily as Harry was delicately trying to put himself back into his jeans after being taken so close to the edge. Niall was still facing the driver and he **needed**. He needed something, anything. A kiss, a hand on him, a slap. Anything. They were both too far away. The car had stopped but Niall awaited instruction from Louis. On nights such as these, he would obey their every whim. He was theirs completely and every function he had to perform was dictated by them but mostly Louis. Louis ran this show and he knew it. Niall liked it this way though, he was able to completely relinquish all control and give himself up entirely. Niall wasn’t sure when this ‘thing’ had started but it was second nature to all three of them now. In interviews, Louis would find himself wedged between Niall and Harry, his two playthings showering him with attention from either side.  
  
“Niall, you can get out now. Go up to Harry’s room before us and be ready for when we get there.”  
  
Niall had his orders. He clambered out of the car as gracefully as he could with a hard dick, slung his bag over his shoulder and made for the hotel’s entrance. As he went through the revolving doors, he chanced a glance back over his shoulder to see Louis walking just behind Harry having restrained Harry’s hands behind his back with one of his own while the other was pulling Harry’s head back by his hair as Louis spoke angrily into his neck. Harry was nodding sheepishly as he gritted his teeth against Louis’ grip. It was probably the hottest thing Niall had ever seen.  
  
As Niall let himself into Harry’s room, he dumped his bag and went over to flip on one of the lamps beside the bed and the sight that met him made him gasp. There were leather cuffs attached to the bed at either side of the headboard and footboard, a riding crop resided neatly in the middle of the bed with a tie nestled beside it. Niall smirked and began to rid himself of his clothes as fast as he could.  
  
When Louis and Harry bustled through the door, Niall was kneeling at the foot of the bed, his hands behind his back, his head bowed. Louis chest swelled as he surveyed the sight before him.  
  
“That’s a good little boy Niall, pity this little slut wasn’t a bit more like you.” Louis gritted out. Niall flicked his eyes up to see Louis crowded up behind Harry, his hands still restrained. Louis’ right hand was straining over Harry’s mouth as Harry’s chest rose and fell frantically. There was a blossoming hand print on his cheek and his eyes were glassy. Harry’s pale neck was already littered with bruises and the neck of his tshirt was ripped. What the hell had happened in the lift?  
  
“Harry, you’re going to strip and stand in the corner facing the wall because you don’t deserve anything right now.”  
  
Harry just huffed but nodded, Louis relaxing his grip so Harry could pull his hands free. Harry did as he was told, reaching up to drag his tshirt off and fling it straight into the bin. Niall’s line of vision was cut by Louis kneeling down in front of him. He ran a thumb over Niall’s bottom lip tenderly before pulling his hand back and slapping him hard across the face. The echo of the sound filled the room as Niall slammed his eyes shut and endured the burning in his cheek.  
  
“Now, seen as one of my pets is misbehaving, is the other one going to be good?” Louis soothed, stroking a hand over Niall’s hair. Louis’ eyes held nothing but fondness but Niall wasn’t foolish enough to think that anything Louis was about to do to him was fond.  
  
Niall nodded slowly, keeping eye contact with Louis.  
  
“Good boy, now get up on the bed and let me tie you down yeah?”  
  
Niall just nodded again before getting to his feet and climbing onto the bed and lying spread-eagled as Louis had asked. Louis paced around the bed fixing Niall’s wrists and ankles into the leather shackles, all the time showering him with affection and compliments.  
  
 _My beautiful boy. So good for me. So pretty like this. All cuffed up for me. Do whatever I want to you._  
  
After checking that Niall was secure, Louis pocketed the tie and snatched up the riding crop before making his way back over to Harry. Louis trailed the riding crop from the base of Harry’s neck down his spine until he reached the crease of his arse. Niall could see every muscle in Harry’s back tense as he tried not to shudder.  
  
“I’m tired so I’m taking the night off. Harry’s going to be seeing to you tonight Niall but I’ll be the narrator.” There was a smirk riding high in Louis’ words. For all that Louis wasn’t going to do, he would make up for in the enjoyment he would get from watching.  
  
“So everything I tell you to do Harry, you’re going to do okay?”  
  
“Yes Louis.”  
  
“Didn’t quite catch that.” Louis laughed, swiping the riding crop against the back of Harry’s thighs. With a yelp Harry responded that he would. A thin red line was springing up beautifully against Harry’s smooth, pale skin. Niall couldn’t tear his eyes away from it, silently urging Louis to do it again.  
  
“Harry, go to the end of the bed and bend over, I want Niall to see your face as I punish you for being a whiney bitch in the lift.”  
  
Harry made his way over silently, bracing his hands inside Niall’s splayed ankles and locking his shoulders. Niall’s view was spectacular, the long line of Harry’s braced arms melting up into his mop of curls and then the expanse of his muscular back that lead to Louis raising the riding crop in his right hand and delivering several strikes to Harry’s back side with a resounding _thwack_ ing sound. Harry whimpered on every blow, trying hard not to cry out and jerking forward every time the riding crop landed. Louis smirked up at Niall as he delivered one last, particularly hard crack to Harry’s arse before making his way up to the head of the bed, dragging a hand over Harry’s angry skin then up the length of Niall’s body.  
  
“Harry, get up here and get your mouth on Niall. The poor boy’s waited long enough.”  
  
Niall’s abdomen tensed at just the thought of it, his still-hard cock twitching in interest too. Harry crawled up the bed on all fours and hovered over Niall, spitting onto his cock before sinking his mouth down onto him slowly. Niall groaned from deep in his chest, finally getting the contact he needed. Harry sunk his lips as far as they could go, swallowing hard around Niall and breathing heavily through his nose as he picked up a steady rhythm. Niall’s hips stuttered upwards, forcing himself even deeper into Harry’s throat. Harry jumped back for a second with an obscene wretching sound as Louis laughed.  
  
“You’re making him suffer too, eh Niall? Good boy.” Louis said, petting Niall’s hair. Niall keened up into the touch as he tried (and failed) to control his hips, beginning to meet Harry’s every downward suck.  
  
“Don’t let him come, Harry. That’s for later.”  
  
Harry pulled off Niall leaving a thread of saliva between his cherry-red lips and the head of Niall’s cock.  
  
“Fuck, Harry.” Niall whispered, the visual becoming just a little too much for him. Harry grinned like a slut, swiping his tongue across his teeth to sever the spit.  
  
“Such a whore.” Louis grinned, approaching Harry to stroke a hand down his cheek. He brought his face in close, nuzzling his nose against Harry’s before swiftly pulling back and spitting violently in Harry’s face. Harry’s mouth fell open in surprise as he tried to open his eyes against Louis’ spit which was tangled into his eyelashes. Niall was fighting the uncontrollable urge to whine, the sight of Louis’ spit running, white and frothy, down Harry’s cheek. The ultimate show of possession.  
  
“Deal with it, Harry. Now get up there, Niall’s gonna lick you open. Aren’t you Niall?” Louis said, swanning around the bed and checking Niall’s restraints.  
  
“Oh fuck, yes, Harry I really am.” Niall uttered before wincing at his apparent desperation. Harry positioned himself over Niall’s face, his fingers spreading himself open. All of sudden, Louis had a chair pulled up and was sitting on it backwards beside the bed.  
  
“Yeah, that’s really pretty.” Louis said dreamily as if he wasn’t quite there.  
  
Niall craned his neck enough to be able to flick his tongue over Harry’s entrance. He licked a fat stripe over it before forming a seal with his lips and French kissing Harry’s hole. Harry whined above him, his thighs trembling as he tried to hold himself up. Niall strained against his cuffs, wanting so badly to put a finger in Harry. He grunted in frustration as he continued to lick frantically at Harry, beginning to push his tongue into the ring of muscle. Harry let a rumbling moan out of his chest as he felt Niall’s tongue breach him.  
  
“Enjoying that babe?” Louis smiled up at Harry’s blissed out face.  
  
“Fuck yes, oh god Niall, you’re so good!” Harry panted, not managing to get above a whisper. His knuckles were turning white as he tried so hard to keep himself spread to allow Niall’s tongue to work itself inside him.  
  
“Do you think he could take a finger now Niall?” Louis asked, still on his chair at the bedside.  
  
“He’d have four if my fecking hands were free!” Niall grunted, flinching against the cuffs again.  
  
“Ooh, feisty little boy!” Louis laughed to himself as he got to his feet; grabbing a fistful of Harry’s hair and making him crawl down between Niall’s ankles. He was now on all-fours, arse facing Niall and everything on display. Niall could see where Harry’s skin was slick with his saliva.  
  
“Shall I give him four fingers for you?” Louis asked, cocking an eyebrow at Niall.  
  
“Please. Now. Need to see.” Niall stuttered, fixing his eyes on where Louis’ fingers were digging into the flesh of Harry’s backside.  
  
“Seen as you asked so nicely.” Louis grinned, offering his fingers to Harry’s mouth where he lapped at them eagerly. Louis slipped one finger into Harry easily after the work of Niall’s tongue where it was shortly followed by a second. Louis slid his fingers back and forth, beginning to scissor them slightly.  
  
“He feels fucking amazing Niall, bet you can’t wait to get your cock in him.”  
  
“Shit Louis, that looks so good.” Niall sighed, watching as Harry’s back arched and he rocked back onto Louis’ fingers.  
  
“Ready for another Harry?”  
  
“Fuck yes, Louis. _Nownownow_!” Harry’s breathing was speeding up nicely, his speech coming out raspy. Louis eased in a third finger and Harry sucked a breath in through his teeth but soon enough began to rock back again.  
  
“Is he stretched enough for you Niall?” Louis asked, flicking his fringe out of his face with his free hand.  
  
“God yes, just get him on my dick!” Niall grunted, his toes curled and his fists clenched in the restraints.  
  
“Patience sweetheart, all in good time.” Louis smiled as he slid his fingers out of Harry and took the tie that Niall had forgotten about from his pocket. His fingers made light work of tying a slip knot into the tie and slipping it around Niall’s neck. Louis then returned his attention to a fucked out Harry, bringing him back up the bed to brace a knee either side of Niall’s hips.  
  
“Now Harry, this is for you. When you’re fucking Niall nice and hard and rough and you feel him about to come, you pull on this. He likes not being able to breathe when he comes.” Louis said with a smirk, handing the free end of the tie to Harry. Harry looked down at Niall, his pupils blown wide with animalistic lust.  
  
“Gonna fuck you so good, Niall.” Harry promised before looking to Louis who was uncapping a small bottle of lube. He held it high above Niall’s cock and squeezed a decent amount over him. Niall hissed at the sudden coolness of it, his hips jerking up involuntarily.  
  
“He’s ready, Harry. Give it to him like the good little slag you are.” Louis husked, giving Harry’s arse a forceful slap before allowing Harry to guide Niall’s cock inside himself. There was a second of resistance before Harry sighed and sunk all the way down on Niall. Niall’s eyes rolled back into his head at the feeling of the tight, wet heat of Harry all over him.  
  
“Harry-shit. So tight.” Niall gritted out brokenly.  
  
“I hope you’re ready Niall, Harry loves topping. He fucks so hard. And Harry, don’t be shy. Niall likes to get roughed up.” Louis’ voice lilted in the air between them like a song.  
  
Harry started to build up a rhythm, his hands on Niall’s chest for leverage. Niall’s teeth were gritted as he watched Harry roll his head back and his mouth fall open, little moans and sobs coming from him. As Niall arched up into Harry and caught the right angle for his prostrate, Harry pulled his right arm back and swung his palm against Niall’s left cheek with a violent _smack_. Niall cried out but before he had time to recover, Harry yanked at the tie, the knot tightening over Niall’s Adams apple. Niall tried raking in a shaky breath but struggling through his constricted airway. The sound of skin slapping skin filled the room as Harry really started to pick up his pace and Niall’s throat wheezed.  
  
“Fuck, you two look so pretty right now. My beautiful boys.” Louis lamented as he watched the red-faced Irish boy struggle for breath and the curly-haired boy who was fucking himself silly with a tie wrapped around his knuckles. He made his way silently over to the bed to gently release the knot from Niall’s throat a little. Niall made an indecent noise as he finally filled his lungs to capacity, the blood instantly draining away from his face. He’d be fucked for singing tomorrow.  
  
Harry’s erection was sitting flushed against his belly, bobbing at the same pace as his thrusts down onto Niall and Niall so desperately wanted to get a hand on it.  
  
“Lou-ah fuck. Need a hand-for Harry.” Niall croaked out, pulling at his left hand in the cuff. Without another word, Louis reached forward and unbuckled the cuff for him. Niall flexed the numbness out of his fingers before licking his palm and wrapping it around Harry’s cock and starting to pull him off hard and fast.  
  
“Shit, Niall! Not gonna last long like that.” Harry winced, trying to hold off despite Niall’s best efforts.  
  
“Neither am I so fuck that and come for me.” Niall growled.  
  
“Yes Harry, come for Niall, and come all over that fucking butterfly tattoo for him.” Louis suddenly interjected from the corner where he was sitting on the chair, legs spread and uncontrollably jerking himself.  
  
“Fuck yes, Harry get that butterfly all messy for me. Make it mine!” grunted Niall, that familiar tension building in his abdomen.  
  
“ _Shitshitshit_ , Niall… I’m gonna-FUCK.” Harry stumbled over his words as he came in eager spurts up his stomach, streaking the black and grey butterfly.  
  
“Harry, the tie!” Louis shouted, seeing Niall’s creased face. Harry yanked on the tie, shutting off Niall’s airway completely as he felt Niall’s hot come fill him. Niall’s face contorted in ecstasy as he fought for breath and his intensified orgasm overtook him.  
  
“Holy-Niall, you feel amazing!” Harry praised as he pulled at the tie for just a second longer before reaching forward to loosen the knot, allowing Niall to breathe through his aftershocks. Niall sucked in a deep, frantic breath desperately trying to bring his starred vision back to normal. His lungs burned and his thighs tingled and his forehead was sweaty and he felt like he’d just run a marathon but the feeling of his cock steadily softening inside Harry was fucking amazing.  
  
“You two are fucking- I don’t even know. That was hottest thing I’ve ever seen.” Louis laughed breathlessly, his jeans and boxers around his ankles and his little belly covered in come.  
  
The air hung heavy in the hotel room, filled with the sound of panting and the smell of sex. Harry pulled the knot of the tie open and pulled it from around Niall’s neck before tossing it to the floor. Louis joined them on shaky legs, beginning to unbuckle Niall’s shackles. Niall sighed in relief at having his limbs freed and his hooded eyes sparkled up at Louis.  
  
“You doing okay there my little leprechaun?” Louis laughed, ruffling a hand through Niall’s sweaty blonde hair. Niall opened his mouth to speak but his vocal chords weren’t giving him anything.  
  
 _ **It’s gone**_ he mouthed at Louis, eyes wide in panic.  
  
“Uh oh, someone’s little kink has left him speechless.” Louis chuckled, appreciating his own pun. Harry giggled quietly somewhere further down the bed.  
  
“Don’t worry sweetpea; you’ll just have to be on vocal rest overnight. No more talking or moaning or breath-play for you.” Louis winked, going to the bathroom to get Niall a glass of water. Niall brought a hand up to this throat to massage gently as he felt Harry crawl up the bed and nestle himself into his side.  
  
“You enjoy that Nialler?” Harry asked sweetly, his post-sex haze creeping in. Niall nodded with a smile before tucking his arm under Harry and pulling him in closer.  
  
Louis emerged from the bathroom to see his boys curled up under the duvet together, eyes closed and breathing heavy. He pulled on some clean boxers and went to join them. As he pulled back the duvet, he grinned at the bright red welts across Harry’s arse and thighs, the dappled mark on his cheek where Louis had slapped him in the lift and then the angry stroke across Niall’s throat from the tie. Louis crowded himself into Harry’s warm back, throwing an arm across to lace his fingers with Niall’s as he felt his mind clear and his eyes begin to close.


End file.
